Save Me From Myself
by Crimsonwings92
Summary: Sian and her younger siblings were relocated to their grandmother's house in La Push for safety purposes, leaving Sian to feel lonely and untrusting. Will Jacob prove that he can be trusted and can chase away her loneliness? It's all AU with JacobxOC.
1. Chapter 1: A New Sanctuary

Jamaican Sunshower: Hey peeps! I'm here with yet another story to share with you all! This one I hope is to your liking will catch your interests. I've been reading a few stories about Jacob and all of them move too fast for me. It's like Jacob sees a girl, a girl sees Jacob, and BOOM! They're a couple just like that! So, I'm writing one to see if I can do a little bit better than that. Please read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Twilight and you know what belongs to Twilight.

* * *

**Save Me From Myself**

**Chapter One: A New Sanctuary **

Light, rapid footsteps pounded against the pavement as her legs pumped up and down fiercely. She forced herself to go faster, run harder, sprinting down the cold, lonely streets towards her house. She flew past other homes, each one dark and gloomy and trashed in the dead of night, just like hers is, only her house has a story, a very loud and violent one.

"_**AAAAAHHHHH!"**_

_**A scream rang through the air four houses down from where she came to a screeching halt, fear making her heart beat a thousand times faster. She resumed her running, going towards the only house that had lights on while the sounds of glass breaking and chairs being thrown reached her ears. Just before she reached the chain linked fence that surrounded the single story shack that was called a house, another figure came running out, a young woman carrying two small children with bags on their backs in their arms.**_

"_**Tiana! Tiana, what's going? What are you doing?" the girl asked the woman, Tiana.**_

"_**Here, take the kids, Sian!" Tiana told the teen girl, handing the little boy and girl over to Sian while also giving her a duffle bag.**_

"_**Tiana, I don't understand! What's happening!" Sian cried frantically as Tiana directed her towards the street in haste as a black Explorer pulled up to the curb.**_

_**Another cry emitted from the house followed by more glass breaking as two figures were seen in the window, one a woman and the other a burly man. The figure of the woman was fighting the man as he continuously hit and kicked her. The woman threw things at him to protect herself. Tiana pushed Sian and the two children into the car, the younger of the two girls crying out in frantic alarm when she didn't join them.**_

"_**Tiana! Tiana, what are you doing! You can't stay here!" Sian begged her, tears forming in her eyes.**_

_**Tiana ignored the younger girl's cry and pulled out three plane tickets, shoving them in Sian's hands.**_

"_**Tiana!" Sian cried out in panic before she was silenced.**_

"_**Sian, enough!" Tiana said firmly with a hint of panic in her voice when the violence in the house grew louder.**_

_**Sian simply looked at her sister as Tiana continued in a softer voice, "Now, Sian, you are going to the airport, okay? You are going to take Samuel and Loretta and you all are going to board the 9 o'clock plane to Seattle, Washington. From there, you are going to meet a man by the name of Herb, he's our uncle okay? He's going to drive you from Seattle to Forks. I need you to do this for me, okay?"**_

_**Throughout the entire time she was talking, Sian only chanted, "No, no, no, no."**_

"_**Listen to me, Sian, listen!" Tiana demanded, grabbing the girl through the window and shaking her, "Listen. I need you to be strong, little sis, okay? I need you to be strong for Sammy and Letty. They need you now. YOU are the big sister. I need you to promise me that you will protect them and keep yourselves safe, okay? Promise?"**_

_**Sian was crying now, but she managed to nod her head and whimper out, "Promise."**_

_**Tiana smiled at her little sister as she kissed her forehead tenderly, "Good girl. I love you, okay? I love all three of you. I'm counting on you to keep your promise. Don't let me down."**_

_**Sian shook her head furiously, wiping her tears away to the best of her ability.**_

_**Bam! Bam! Bam!**_

_**Both girls jumped at gunshots ringing through the air, both frozen with fear as the children began to cry. **_

"_**Go! Go! Go! Get them out of here!" Tiana said to the driver who floored it and took off down the street.**_

"_**TIANA!" Sian cried as her sister disappeared back into the house of violence, the sound of a gun going off the last thing Sian would hear.**_

She started in her sleep, jerking awake as the flashes in her memories filled her head. Sian rubbed her eyes blurrily with an ebony hand, strange, crystal blue orbs trying to focus on her surroundings.

"You okay, there, little girl?" a deep voice asked aloud, catching Sian's attention.

The girl turned her head to the man sitting in the driver's seat, his brown, leathery skin, graying hair, mustache, and worried brown eyes filling her vision. This was her uncle Herb, well, sort of. He was a friend of the family before…things went bad. Sian's older sister, Tiana, was the only one who actually kept in touch with him and had asked him for one favor: to drive Sian and her two little siblings to Forks, Washington. Herb, of course, agreed whole-heartedly.

"Um, yeah…yeah, I'm fine," Sian answered, her voice a little raspy from going unused for so long; they had been driving for hours.

"You sure? You looked like you were having a pretty restless dream there," Herb analyzed, his worried gaze flickering from Sian to the road.

"It was just a dream, nothing big. I'm fine," Sian replied, looking at her hands.

Herb looked at her once more, but said nothing as he continued driving. Sian was grateful for the silence as she looked behind her to the two smaller passengers in the car. Her little brother and sister, 4-year-old Samuel and 3-year-old Loretta, were fast asleep in the backseat, each completely oblivious to the time of day. Sian smiled, reaching back to gently stroke Loretta's baby soft, caramel colored cheek and pat Samuel's nicely cut hair. She then turned her attention back to the front, her eyes taking in the scenery as trees surrounded them and the skies were filled with clouds.

"Wasn't it…sunny an hour ago?" she asked slowly, wondering if clouds filling the skies like this was a good thing.

Herb chuckled and said, "It was, back in the last town, but now, we're in Forks, Washington and this place hardly gets any sun."

"So…it's cloudy like this…all the time?" Sian questioned again, not exactly sure she was okay with this permanent weather change.

"I know it's a little different than from California weather, but I'm sure you'll get used to it," Uncle Herb said in a playful manner, giving a small smile to his young niece.

"Did you get used to it?" Sian muttered, still staring at the clouds in the sky.

"Hehehe…no," Herb deadpanned as if giving it an afterthought, "That's why I live in Seattle."

Sian leaned back in her seat, giving Herb a dead look, before sighing and staring at the road ahead of them, giving up on trying to find the silver lining in this situation. Herb glanced at her for a moment before turning his eyes back to the road, covering her smaller, ebony hand with his larger, rougher one in a reassuring gesture.

"It's going to be okay, baby girl, I know it is. If you're anything like your sister, you'll do all right," he said gently, doing his best to make her feel better.

It didn't exactly work; the mention of Tiana made Sian's chest tighten, feeling worry starting to cloud her mind like the clouds were filling the sky. She wondered how her sister was doing, it's been two days since Sian and her younger siblings left California and went into Washington and the teenager hadn't heard a word from her older sister. Sian was almost sick with worry; if she wasn't busying herself with worrying about her little siblings, then she was worrying about Tiana and if she wasn't worrying about Tiana, then she was occupying herself with her little siblings. She's going to have gray hair before she's twenty, she can feel it.

They drove for about another hour in a half through the sleepy town of Forks, Washington, everything looking pretty dank and boring and…wet even. Did it rain all the time in Forks too? Sian felt some relief when she remembered that she wasn't going to be living in Forks, not according to the directions Herb was given by Tiana. Instead, Sian, Samuel, and Loretta were going to be residing with their grandmother on their mother's side, Margaret Jackson, on a Indian reservation called La Push.

"Why, exactly, does my grandmother live on an Indian reservation? She's black," Sian asked Herb, narrowing her eyes in concentration.

Herb chuckled before saying, "She liked the locals and she liked the house that she bought there. Said it made her feel comfortable and welcomed."

"But I thought Indians were hostile and territorial," Sian commented, feeling a little confused.

"Well, first off, times have changed since the Europeans have colonized, Sian," Herb replied jokingly, "And second off, I couldn't really tell you personally. I haven't even been to the reservation let alone met the locals and all that. This will be my first time too."

Sian simply looked at the man driving and said nothing more, feeling slightly nervous. She passed by the town that was in La Push, seeing small shops and little restaurants and the locals walking about with their friends and family. The people would stop and stare at the car as Herb drove by, probably wondering what new face was making an entrance in their town. Sian felt alone all of a sudden, like an alien about to land. What would they think of her and her siblings? Would they probe her for a reason as to why she came? Would they shun her if they knew the reason? Would they give Samuel and Loretta a hard time? All these questions and not a single answer to them.

Herb eventually drove past the town and continued on into more of a residential area. Sian saw a bunch of tiny houses, literally. They looked more like shacks with color than houses and a lot less comfortable. They made her wonder if her grandmother's house was just as small and if it was…oh crap.

'Well, it can't be any worse than when we were at home,' she thought to herself, letting her head drop back onto the seat and closing her eyes.

It felt like her eyes were barely closed for three minutes before she felt the car start to slow to a stop and Herb said, "Okay, we're here."

Sian opened her eyes again and looked out the window as Herb continued, "At least, I think this is the place."

The house, and I mean an actual structure that looked like a HOUSE, was beautiful. It was two story, built farther down a semi-long driveway surrounded by the trees of the forests. It was painted a pretty lilac color and had the whole Victorian Era feel to it, but not in a stuffy way. There were pretty flowers blooming on the edge of the house and the walkway and a spacious porch with a porch swing and there was a tire swing on the huge tree right outside the house as well. The leaves of the tree sort of hung over the house, shielding most of it from imaginary rays from the sun. It was huge, it was beautiful, and it was their new home.

Home.

Sian and Herb stepped out of the car just as an elderly lady came bounding out of the front door. She was about two inches taller than Sian with a head full of fluffy, gray hair that curled about her ears. Her eyes were a chocolaty brown, her skin the color of bark, and her smile bright and warm. This was Margaret Jackson, grandmother to Sian, Loretta, Samuel, and Tiana. The older woman let out a jubilant cry as she caught sight of three of her four grandchildren, running to Sian and embracing her warmly.

"Oh, my goodness, child! It is so good to see you again, Sian! I've been so excited to hear that you all were coming!" she said in excitement, holding the teenager close to her as if letting her go would be the end of her.

Sian felt a little awkward with this woman hugging her so tightly, as if they knew each other very well. The last time Sian saw her grandmother was when she was 10 years old, when things were a little better. She patted the older woman awkwardly, laughing with a strained voice.

"Um…it's good to see you too…grandma," she greeted slowly.

Grandma Margaret released her second eldest grand child and giggled happily, "Oh, oh, I'm sorry, baby! I know it's been a long time since you've seen me and the hug was probably a little awkward!"

Sian gave another uneasy laugh, "No…no, it was okay. I'm just not…that used to it."

"Oooooh! And this must be little Sammy and Letty!" Grandma Margaret continued, moving around Sian to see the little children who were starting to stir from their sleep.

She unstrapped Loretta from her car seat, the baby girl rubbing her eyes tiredly and blinking in confusion. Grandma Margaret raised Loretta above her head, smiling brightly at the little girl and making baby noises. She then brought her in for a hug as Loretta laid her head on Grandma Margaret's shoulder, still a little dazed from such a long sleep.

"Oh, she is so precious!" the elderly woman cooed as she played with Loretta's braids.

While she handled her sister, Sian moved to unstrap Samuel from his car seat as well, cradling him on her hip as she smiled and pinched his cheek. The little boy laid his head on her shoulder, moving his small hand to grab at her curly hair.

"Hey, little bro, time to wake up," she said softly, rocking him around, "We're at grandma's house now."

"Ooooh! He is just so adorable!" Grandma Margaret gushed as she moved to pinch Samuel's cheek as well.

The little boy simply stared at her before turning his face into Sian's neck, shyly hiding himself. The elderly woman laughed boisterously before beckoning Sian to follow her to the house.

"Well, I'm sure you all are tired and would like to get inside and freshen up, so let's go," she said as she started to make her way to the front door, cooing at little Loretta who was starting to wake up a little more and respond to her grandmother.

"I'll help you with some of those bags, Uncle Herb," Sian offered the man as she hauled her bag along with Samuel's and Loretta's bags in his arms.

The man grunted a little before saying, "No, no, that's alright, Sian, I got these. You just get inside with the kids, okay?"

Sian looked a little unsure but agreed reluctantly and followed her grandmother into the house. It was even more beautiful on the inside than on the out. There was an open space once you entered the house, showcasing a spiral staircase with blue, carpeted steps and a balcony on the top floor. If you go to the left, you find yourself in the living room, a very spacious place with very comfy, white, leather couches, a dark brown coffee table, blue carpeting like the stairs, a large fire place and cream colored walls. Right across from the living room through an adjoining door was the dining room with green colored walls, a lovely brown dining table, and a glass dish holder. And joining to the dining room was the kitchen complete with state of the art home appliances and warmly painted walls with a window over the sink that overlooked the backyard. On the other side of the staircase to the right was a completely separate room, the den, that held a black, comfy couch, a love seat, a single seat, and a dark brown coffee table complete with a large plasma screen TV.

Sian was completely amazed by the house, gawking in awe at the grandness of it; "You have a beautiful house, grandma," she said almost breathlessly.

"Thank you, child. I made sure to decorate it with a little more modern touch," Grandma Margaret said with pride as she made her way to the stairs, "Well, come on. Follow me, Sian and let me show you your rooms."

Sian did as she was told and followed her grandmother up the stairs with Samuel and Loretta in their arms. They made their way down the blue, carpeted hallway, stopping at the first door on the right. Grandma Margaret opened the door to reveal a little girl's room complete with pink wall paper, a twin sized bed with a pink comforter and pillows made in various shades of pink and white, pink curtains, and white furniture. In the corner was a pile of stuffed animals next to a little, makeup dresser perfect for a little girl to play with. Grandma Margaret put Loretta down on the floor as the little girl looked around her room in awe, the same look on Sian's face.

"This is Loretta's room," Grandma Margaret said jubilantly as little Loretta ran towards the pile of stuffed animals and jumped into the middle of it.

Sian laughed in amazement, looking around the room in wonder. Loretta actually had her own room; Sian was so happy for her.

"Well, looks like Letty likes it!" the elderly woman said before turning from the room to go further down the hall.

She went to the room right next to Loretta's and said, "And this, my dear children, is Samuel's room!"

She whisked the door open to reveal a room completely meant for the little boys. The walls were a dark blue, his twin-sized bed done up in a dark blue comforter with blue and green pillows. His furniture was black and the carpet was a print of a city with wide streets. In the corner right corner was a Hot Wheels Garage set with tons of little cars set up in it already. And in the left corner, just under the window, was a dinosaur play set. Sian set Samuel down, the little boy running around his room, throwing himself down on the soft carpet and laughing out gaily. She almost felt like crying, she was so astounded. So much done for her little siblings; they've never been treated so nicely before. They've always been deprived of life's leisures.

Before Sian could continue on her thought process, Grandma Margaret tapped her shoulder, the girl turning her crystal blue eyes to elderly woman. Grandma Margaret indicated for Sian to follow her as she moved to the last room down the hall on the left side. She stopped outside of the door, Sian stopping with her, and slowly opened the wooden barrier. Sian peered inside, her heart nearly stopping and tears springing to her eyes instantly. Her room was absolutely beautiful; the walls were painted a lovely lilac color, the curtains a deep purple. Her queen-sized bed was decorated with a thick light blue and purple comforter and various pillows that ranged from blue, purple, fluffy and soft. Her dressers were painted the same color as the walls, a desk in the corner next to her bed that had a brand new laptop sitting a top of it. On the opposite wall from her bed was a plasma screen TV with a DVD player hooked up to it and a variety of movies. Sian moved into the room, utterly speechless as she stared at her surroundings.

"I wasn't sure what colors you liked, but from what I had remembered Tiana telling me the last time I talked to her a few years ago, your favorite colors were purple and blue," Grandma Margaret voiced, gauging her granddaughters expression, "I hope it's to your liking."

Sian shook her head as she gently touched the comforter on her bed; "It's perfect," she managed to whisper, fighting the tears back, "Back home…none of us really had beds. Loretta and Samuel slept on a futon in the only other room in the house and Tiana and I slept on the couches."

She then turned her teary eyes to her grandmother and shook her head, "You didn't have to do this for us, you know. You didn't have to put yourself through all of this for our benefit."

Grandma Margaret smiled warmly at her granddaughter, moving towards her and gripping her shoulders gently while saying, "I know, baby girl. I WANTED to do this for you. You all are my grandchildren after all and…you've been mistreated long enough. As long as you live under this roof, I will take care of you to the best of my ability."

Sian nodded her head, biting her lip as the tears began to fall from her eyes. Grandma Margaret pulled her in for a warm hug, holding her granddaughter safely in her arms, telling her that everything was going to be okay now. They pulled away after a minute, both laughing at the sappy moment as Sian wiped her tears.

"Well, I'll let you get situated in here now, okay? I'll go downstairs and see if Herb needs any help and make us all some lunch," the elderly woman said, patting Sian's shoulders before moving to leave the room.

Sian watched the woman leave, taking deep breaths to calm her breathing pattern as she looked around her room once more.

"Sian?" an adorable, tiny voice called from the door.

The blue-eyed girl whipped around at the voice, her little brother and sister standing in her doorway holding hands coming into view.

"Hey, you guys," she said in a soft voice, the two small children running towards her as she sat on her bed.

She lifted them both into her lap, both laying their heads on her shoulders and cuddling close to her; "Do you two like your new rooms?" Sian asked them.

"Uh huh! My room is pwetty with pink walls and lots and lots of toys," little Loretta responded, making weird patterns in the air with her finger to describe to her sister her new room.

"Mine is blue with cool cars and dinosauws. They go 'rooooaarrr!'," Samuel replied, making a scary face as he made claws out of his tiny hands.

"Roar? Oh no! Will the dinosaurs get me?" Sian laughed, playing along with her little brother.

"No, they won't get'chyou if you are a nice pewson and, and you're a nice pewson, Sian. You're a good big sistah," Samuel answered, playing with the buttons on Sian's jacket.

Sian laughed at her little brother, hugging her two little siblings close to her. Samuel and Loretta wrapped their arms around Sian's neck in their own hug, all of them falling into a comfortable silence. It was only broken when Samuel spoke again.

"Sian?" his little voice asked.

"Hmm? Yes, Sammy?" Sian responded, looking down as Samuel lifted his head and looked back at her.

"Is this ouwa new home?" he asked her, his big, innocent brown eyes questioning.

Sian was silent for a moment before she smiled softly and nodded her head, "Yes, Sammy, for now, this is our new home."

"Will we see Tiana again?" he continued, little Loretta lifting her head as well.

"I want to see Tiana," the little girl added, pulling on one of her braids.

Sian took a deep breath and kept smiling, "We will see Tiana again, okay? It's just…going to take a little bit of time."

"What is Tiana doing?" Samuel pressed.

"She's taking care of some business," Sian answered simply.

"I miss Tiana," Loretta said, taking Sian's star necklace in her hand and playing with it.

Sian's eyes darkened a little bit as she thought about her sister, worry starting to ebb away at her mind again. But she put a smile back on her face and rubbed her little siblings' heads, giving them each a kiss on their foreheads.

"I miss her too, you guys, but I promise you, we will see her again," Loretta and Samuel looked up at her with innocent eyes, "We will be all right."

With that, Sian gave them both a warm hug, holding them as if that was the last time she was going to see them. She stayed that way for several long minutes, just basking in the realness of her little brother and sister and their safety.

"Kids! I've made you all some lunch!" Grandma Margaret said from downstairs, breaking the peace upstairs.

Sian reluctantly released her little brother and sister and set them on the ground; "Okay, you two, let's go and get something to eat," she said, pushing them towards the door.

The two toddlers ran towards the hallway, heading for downstairs as Sian warned, "No running!"

She smiled as they disappeared from out of her sight, sighing to herself as she looked around her room once more. She looked at the beauty, at the comfort, at her sanctuary…and smiled.

"Yup…we'll be all right," she whispered to the silence before she herself made her way downstairs.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Jamaican Sunshower: **Well, there you go! The first chapter done! What do you guys think? I was trying to do something a little new, something that hasn't exactly been done before and I hope you guys liked it! Please review this because reviews make me happy and actually motivate me to keep going! See you guys next time! Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Locals

**Jamaican Sunshower: **Wow! After how many months do I have the second chapter up? This is amazing! I'm so proud of myself! I actually had to motivate myself to get this chapter up because I just wasn't feeling it for the longest time. But, you know, such is life. Anyway, here is the second chapter to **Save Me From Myself **and I hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Twilight, just this idea.

* * *

**Save Me From Myself**

**Chapter 2: Meet the Locals**

She awoke to the sound of birds singing outside her window, the peaceful serenity encompassing her mind and putting her at ease. Wait a minute…birds? Singing? Peaceful serenity? What the hell?

Crystal blue eyes snapped open as Sian shot up in bed, looking around her surroundings as if confused and for a moment, she was. Lilac walls, huge, comfy bed, a flat screen TV hanging on the wall across the room from her bed? This wasn't her room, not the room she was used to, not the living room. Then, slowly, little by little, it all started to come back to her; the panic, her sister, the plane ride from California to Washington, the long drive from Seattle to Forks, or more specifically La Push. Sian was in her _**new**_ room in her _**new**_ home, her grandmother's home.

Sian let out a soft sigh as she lay back down on her back, staring up at the smooth, lilac colored ceiling, thoughtful.

"…That was the best sleep I've had in 13 years," she said to herself after a moments thought.

There was a rustle and Sian felt something brush against both of her arms. She looked down and was quite surprised to see little Samuel and Loretta cuddled up against her on either side of her body, both sound asleep.

"You little sneaks," she whispered playfully with a soft smile, sitting up slightly in bed to lean against the headboard.

Just then, the doorknob turned and there was a click as the door opened. The elderly face of Margaret Jackson became visual, her brows furrowed in worry before they smoothed out in relief when she saw all three of her grandchildren cuddled on Sian's large bed.

"Good morning, baby," she said softly, moving to the foot of Sian's bed, her smile warm and loving.

"Morning grandma," Sian replied just as softly, gently stroking her little sister's cheek.

"I see these two snuck into your bed. I guess they weren't comfortable sleeping in their own rooms," Grandma Margaret mused.

Sian shrugged, "They aren't used to sleeping alone. I know they're only toddlers, but…it's still a little weird for them."

Grandma Margaret nodded her head, "I understand. Children don't always adapt to change easily."

Sian nodded her head in agreement as her grandmother continued, "Well, anyway, breakfast will be ready shortly. So, why don't you wake the little ones and all of you get dressed? I'll be taking all of you shopping for some new clothes since I know that you didn't bring much in those little duffle bags."

"You don't have to do that, you know? We can work with what we have and I'll get a job as soon as I can and-"

"Child, how many times do I have to tell you before you believe me? As long as you are living under my roof, I am going to take care of you. And I won't be doing my job if I let you wear three outfits on and off until you get a job. And I don't even expect you to get a job right now!"

"But grandma-"

"No buts, Sian."

The girl looked a little reluctant, causing Grandma Margaret to smile warmly before putting her hand on the young teens leg.

"Sweetheart, I know you're uncomfortable with having someone do for you what you've been doing for yourself for so long, but that is my job now. I am here to take care of you and that's what I'm going to do. Your sister wouldn't want it any other way. Alright?"

"Okay," Sian said as she sat up more fully, the smell of eggs and bacon registering in her mind at that moment.

Grandma Margaret nodded her head and made her way to the door, turning to smile one last time at her grandchildren before leaving the room. Sian sighed and stared into nothing for a bit before looking down at Sammy and Letty. They looked so peaceful and cute, she almost didn't want to wake them…oh well.

"Hey, come on you guys. It's time to wake up, grandma is making breakfast for us," she said in a louder voice, shaking both toddlers from their slumber.

The two whined out loud, Sammy turning over on his back while Letty snuggled closer to her sister. Sian sighed and shook her head, letting out a small chuckle at their stubbornness.

"Nuh uh, you guys! No going back to sleep!" she said loudly, standing up on her bed and starting to bounce on it while chanting, "Up! Up! Up! Up!"

Sammy and Letty, after feeling themselves being bounced out of their comfortable positions, began to get up groggily. That feeling went away when they realized that their sister was playfully jumping on the bed, both toddlers scrambling to their feet to do the same. The three siblings spent several minutes jumping on the bed, the room filled with their joyous, carefree laughter, before Sian flopped back on her butt, Sammy and Letty jumping on top of her a moment later.

"Ooh! You guys are so heavy! Oh!" Sian groaned in fake pain, laughing a second later as Sammy and Letty clung to her.

"Jump, jump big sistoh," Sammy said, saying sister without the "er" and with a slight slur.

"Ah, we can jump later little man. Right now we need to get some yum yum in that tum tum," Sian replied, tickling the child's belly as Samuel erupted into giggles.

"Food! Food! Food!" Loretta chanted, bouncing up and down in Sian's lap.

"Okay, you little heathens! Let's go get dressed first THEN we can go down for food," she commanded, setting them both down on the floor.

As soon as she did, Sammy and Letty ran out of her room and towards their own, squealing and laughing the whole way down the hall. Sian giggled at the two before climbing out of her bed and making her way down the hall as well to make sure the two toddlers picked out some clothes that actually matched. Even though they only had three outfits packed in their backpacks and have worn those same outfits countless times, they still managed to make them mismatch hilariously.

While the children were upstairs getting ready for the day, Grandma Margaret was busy downstairs preparing breakfast. She had a smile on her face as the sound of laughter floated from upstairs, her heart swelling with love at the thought of having the three most precious things in her life so close with her. It had been many long years since she's seen her grandchildren; years she wished she could get back so she could have been there to watch them all grow. But, because of the severed family ties that had broken her off from not only her grandchildren but her own daughter as well, she was left in the dark, wondering how and what they were doing.

"But I'm not going to think of that now. The important thing is that they are here with me now, out of that dump in LA, and I'm going to make sure they have a wonderful breakfast," Grandma Margaret said to herself, shaking her head before she began to put food onto four plates.

She put one pancake on a small, blue "Cars" plate and one on a purple "The Princess and the Frog" plate, cutting the pancakes up into little, bite size pieces so Sammy and Letty could eat them easily without trouble. Following the pancakes were small portions of eggs, bits of bacon, and pieces of tangerines finished with fresh orange juice in matching sippy cups. On two, adult sized ceramic plates were placed with the same order of food only in larger proportions.

Just as Grandma Margaret placed the plates on the table, two chairs with pillows stacked on top for the sake of little Sammy and Letty, the sound of little feet bounding down the stairs could be heard as well as the screams and squeals of laughter. In entered the three grandchildren, all dressed warmly for the cold and wet weather outside.

"Good morning my babies!" Grandma Margaret exclaimed, clapping her hands to her chest for a moment before holding her arms out.

Instinctively, Sammy and Letty ran towards their grandmother, throwing their own small arms around her neck at the same time. Grandma Margaret held them close, feeling happy and warm to have such wonderful children in her home. Sian came up behind her little brother and sister, smiling fondly at the scene before her. It was obvious and reassuring to her that the small children knew that Grandma Margaret was someone to trust, someone who would love them and care for them when their own parents didn't.

"Ooooh! Did my babies sleep well last night?" Grandma Margaret asked the little ones as she gave Sammy to Sian while she took Letty and placed her in her seat.

"They must have considering how close they were sleeping to me. I know I'm a little chunky, but don't make me feel like a fat, mamma bird," Sian said as she placed Sammy down in his seat, bending over to kiss his forehead.

"Oh, child, please, you ain't chunky at all. You're skinny as a stick, too skinny if you ask me," Grandma Margaret said before patting Sian's tummy lightly, "but don't worry so much about that. Grandma Margaret will make you three nice and fat while you're here, get some meat on them bones. Yes she will! Yes she will! Grandma Margaret will make you nice and healthy!"

She had resorted to baby talking to Letty, tickling the child's tummy as Grandma Margaret herself took a seat to start eating. Meanwhile, Sian stayed in place behind Sammy, staring at her grandmother as the older woman's words ran around in her head.

"…but I don't want to be fat," she muttered before slowly taking a seat at the table, beginning to eat as well.

Very…slowly.

Despite her uneasiness at Grandma Margaret's vow of making her fat, Sian proceeded to eat and finish her food and within the next hour, she and her siblings were all piled into Grandma Margaret's Ford Suburban and making their way into town. Just like the day before, the skies were filled with gray, dreary clouds, a light mist floating in the air. Sian's crystal blue eyes stared up at the sky, her mind briefly wondering if the sun would ever show its face again.

"So, what are we doing again?" Sian asked as she turned those same, strange blue eyes to her grandmother.

"Well, first we are going to go grocery shopping at the La Push Market, just to get the boring stuff out of the way, then I'm going to take you kids to Marquette, the clothing store in town to buy some new clothes. There's someone that works there that I want you to meet, Sian. I think you'll like her," Grandma Margaret explained, smiling as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Really now? Who is it? What's her name?" Sian asked, turning her eyes to the front windshield as well, staring at the winding road before them.

"Her name is Emily. She's a sweet young woman, about mid-twenties and very down-to-earth. I think you'll find a great confidante in her."

"Right…confidante," Sian repeated passively, putting her head in the palm of her hand as she stared at nothing.

Grandma Margaret didn't miss the way her voice had changed, but she didn't say anything about it, deciding to let her granddaughter be the way she was. About 15 minutes had passed before they actually made it into the so-called 'town' of La Push. In Sian's opinion, it resembled a small, country town where the shops were all family owned, the doctor was also the dentist, the lawyer was the sheriff, and everybody knew everybody. There were no secrets and this worried Sian; she wanted to keep her secrets as tightly locked up as possible. Grandma Margaret eventually pulled into a parking space in front of a little shop named "La Push Market" where fruit and vegetable stands took up most of the walk way.

"I'll be back in a minute, children. I'm just going to pick up a few things for dinner then I'll be right out, okay?" she informed them as she got out the car, looking from Sian to Letty to Sammy.

"Okay, grandma," Sian answered, nodding her head in confirmation.

Grandma Margaret repeated the action, turning her attention to the little toddlers in the back with a smile before she made her way into the market place. Sian watched her grandmother go before heaving a heavy sigh and letting her head fall back against the headrest, her eyes rolling to the ceiling.

"Just throw everything at us at once, please. Don't let us get used to just living in your house first," she murmured sarcastically.

"Throw! Throw! Throw!"

Sian turned around in the passenger seat to see Letty and Sammy both repeating the first word they recognized her say, which was 'throw', while clapping their hands together. She couldn't help the fond smile that made her way to her lips, a giggle escaping when they both made funny faces and rocket sounds. She reached back and tickled Sammy's leg, the little boy squealing in laughter as he tried to kick her hand away from him.

"Ahhh! At least I don't have much of a potty mouth. If I did you'd be repeating words like-"

"Damn!"

"That," Sian finished before blinking in wonder and whipping back around to face the front.

Her vision was filled with the figures of five boys, all of which were obvious natural born residents of the La Push Reservation by proof of their reddish-brown skin. Two of them were tall, somewhat lanky yet had a little muscle and their own unique facial features both framed by long, black hair. The other two were short with a little more meat on them and had shorter black hair that also framed their faces. And the last one was taller than his four friends, had a lot more muscle, and shot hair. She watched them walk to the La Push Market, all four of them laughing and hollering as if they were watching some comedy show while on the move. Sian was starting to get a little irritated; she had nothing against laughing and having fun, but not the extent where everyone has to put up with the boisterous guffawing.

"Oh damn! Oh damn! Oh damn!"

"Nu uh!" Sian exclaimed firmly when she heard two small voices in the back seat repeating something one of the boys said earlier, "You two will not be saying that word! That is a bad word! If it comes out your mouth again, I'm going to smack you!"

Here, little Samuel and Loretta covered their mouths and gave a muffled, "Uh oh!"

Sian gave them a stern look, but was satisfied with their answers and turned back around in her seat, sighing once more as she shook her head. She looked up towards the store where the boys had stopped and just at the same moment she did, the boy with the short hair turned around to look at her through the windshield. They locked eyes for a second, a smile spreading to his lips as he nodded his head at her in acknowledgement. Sian merely rolled her eyes and looked out the side window instead, twirling one of her curls around her finger. The boy blinked in confusion, a frown creasing his brow at her strange attitude.

After a couple of minutes of mindless chattering in front of the La Push Market, the boys all decided to move across the street to another building. Sian didn't pay much attention to them leaving until little Sammy decided to toss his Iron Man toy out the window, the figurine striking one of the shorter boys in the temple. The boy gave a cry more in surprise than in pain, looking down at the offending toy before looking up at his attacker, the toddler covering his mouth in an unsuccessful attempt to hide his childish smile. Sian, realizing what had happened, clicked her tongue in disapproval before exiting the car and turning to the boy.

"I'm really sorry about that. He can't seem to keep his toys to himself," she apologized, watching as the boy bent down to pick up the plastic Iron Man.

He gave her a carefree smile as he replied, "Hey, no worries. Kids will be kids, you know? There's a little girl I take care of sometimes who does the exact same thing he just did. She loves throwing her little Barbies everywhere."

Sian couldn't help but to smile humorously as she nodded in agreement, "I hear that."

The boy turned to little Sammy and gave him back his toy, "Here ya go, little fella!"

Sammy took it with a playful smile, looking at it for a mere three seconds before raising his hand and throwing it back out the window, striking the boy in the nose. Sian turned to Sammy disapprovingly, reaching forward and smacking his leg firmly.

"You cut that out, Sammy. That's not nice," she said sternly, the little toddler frowning as he was disciplined.

"Hey, it's okay. No hard feelings," the boy replied as he bent down once more to pick up the toy.

"No, it's not okay. He needs to learn that it's not good to throw things at people," Sian responded, turning to Sammy once again, "Say you're sorry Sammy."

"Sowwy," Sammy said sadly, rubbing his eye with a pout as tears started forming from being yelled at.

"It's okay, little guy. Thank you though. Here," the boy said, leaning in through the car window and giving Sammy his toy back.

Sammy took it and smiled brightly, keeping it clasped firmly in his hand as he made it fly. The boy smiled in good nature at the child, rubbing his head affectionately before leaning back out the window to give his attention to Sian.

"So, his name is Sammy?" he asked.

"Yeah and that's Letty," Sian answered, indicating to the little girl on the other side of Sammy, little Letty giving out a high squeal of delight as attention was given to her.

"Cute. Siblings?"

"Yup."

"How old?"

"You know, you ask a lot of questions."

The boy blinked at the warning look he was given, looking away nervously as he cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Um, sorry about that. I'm pretty curious by nature," he placated, trying to get back on her good side.

Sian looked the boy up and down disapprovingly before replying, "Curiosity killed the cat."

"But satisfaction brought it back, HA!" the boy slapped his knee and bent over laughing, Sian remaining rooted to the spot as she stared at him; she didn't find it very funny.

When the boy realized that he was laughing alone, he straightened up and cleared his throat once more; "I'm making it worse for myself, aren't I?"

Sian was silent.

"…Okay, well then! Um, you must be new cuz I've never seen you around here before and I've lived her my whole life," the boy chirped in a carefree way, smiling easily at the silent, ebony girl.

"You could say we're new," Sian responded cautiously, her defenses shooting up now that she was being questioned again.

"Well then, let me be the first to welcome you to the La Push Reservation, where everybody knows everybody and not a secret is safe with anyone! My name is Quil Ateara and I will be your guide today!" the boy said gallantly, taking Sian's hand and shaking it firmly.

Sian nodded her head in acknowledgement; "Sian Carver and thanks for the offer, but I already got a tour guide."

It was at this moment that Grandma Margaret made her appearance from the little grocery store, two bags full of food in her arms.

"Oh! Quil! How nice it is to see you! How are you doing, baby?" the elderly woman asked him warmly, giving Quil a kind smile.

"I'm doing fine, Ms. Jackson," Quil answered as Sian moved to take the bags from her grandmother.

"And I see you've met my grandbabies," Grandma Margaret continued, putting her hands on her hips as a large smile adorned her face.

Quil was shocked for a moment, looking between Sian and Grandma Margaret to find some form of resemblance between granddaughter and grandmother. However, he couldn't find anything that made them related to each other except for the fact that they were both dark-skinned.

"Woah…Ms. Jackson is your grandmother?" Quil asked in astonishment.

"That's right," Sian replied as she re-emerged from the trunk of the SUV, Grandma Margaret wrapping her in a warm embrace as soon as she was close enough.

"All three of them are my grandchildren from California," Grandma Margaret reiterated.

"Wow. California? With beaches and sunshine and hot girls? If you got all of that, then what are you doing out here?" Quil cried, waving his hands around.

"Because we got tired of the beaches and sunshine and hot girls and opted for a gloomier atmosphere," Sian replied in a strained voice, rolling her eyes.

Quil stopped for a moment to think about what she said; soon discovering that she had a sarcastic humor and eventually started laughing again.

"I get it! That was funny!" he chortled, "Here! Up top!"

He raised his hand for a high five, expecting Sian to comply with his wish. The crystal-eyed girl merely put her hand on top of his and lowered his arm down, leaving Quil confused and feeling a little awkward.

"Hey! Quil! Get over here man, let's go!"

Grandma Margaret, Sian, and Quil all turned around to see the four other boys Quil had been traveling around with standing across the street and staring at them. Grandma Margaret recognized the boys and spoke up to greet them.

"I hope you boys are behaving yourselves!" she shouted to them playfully, a smile on her face.

The other short boy like Quil smirked at the elderly woman; "Of course, Ms. Jackson, we always behave ourselves!"

"Mmmhmm! Remember, Paul, I visit with your mother every Saturday," Grandma Margaret pointed out, her words causing the other boys to laugh and tease the one named Paul.

Quil took a moment to laugh at his friend before turning back to Sian, "It was nice meeting you, Sian. Maybe we can hang out sometime?"

"Yeah, maybe," Sian agreed half-heartedly, nodding her head.

Quil smiled at her once again before turning to join his friends across the street, play fighting with Paul before all five of them moved simultaneously together. Well, all of them except for one, the tallest one. Sian watched the boys turned to leave, her eyes locking with the tall one as he stared at her. She frowned at him, wondering why he was hanging for so long. He eventually gave her smile and a small wave before turning to join his friends farther down the street. Sian shook her head as she glared at the boy, not liking the feel she got from him. However, she pushed that thought aside as she jumped into the car with her family and relaxed as Grandma Margaret started up and took off down the street.

"Well, I see you're making friends fairly quickly," the older woman said cheekily, glancing at her second oldest granddaughter.

Sian rolled her eyes at her grandmother's words before correcting her; "He's not really a friend, grandma. He's more like…a welcoming committee. I would never have talked to him had Sammy not thrown his Iron Man at him."

"Oh, so the culprit was little man back there, was it?" Grandma Margaret joked, looking at the toddler through the rearview mirror.

Her only answer to her question was a happy squeal from both Sammy and Letty as the two children clapped their hands absently. Sian had turned around to look at her little brother and sister, smiling at them affectionately before turning around to stare out the window for the rest of the ride. Within a few minutes, they found themselves in front of a small store, the sign above the door reading 'Marquette'.

"Alright, we're here," Grandma Margaret announced as she parked the car and cut it off, "Now don't be afraid to get whatever you want, kids. Everything here is pretty inexpensive, so don't worry about price tags okay? Just go on in and start picking things out, I'm going to call your Uncle Herb to see if he made it back to Seattle alright."

Sian only hummed as her answer as she unbuckled her seatbelt and exited the car, opening the back door to unbuckle Sammy and Letty. Once the three children were out of the SUV, they walked into the little clothing store, immediately feeling a sense of warmth and welcome upon arrival. The walls were wood planked and a light brown, clothes being displayed all around. The carpet was a dark blue and very soft and the whole shop just had a nice atmosphere. Sian looked around in wonder, gazing at all the clothes before them and feeling slightly overwhelmed. The clothes were so pretty and nice looking; she was used to seeing dingy outfits from the thrift store. Even though this place was pretty small, it was a hell of a lot better looking than the thrift stores in LA.

"Wow…this place is so ni-"

Bark! Bark! Bark!

"Oh my god!" Sian cried out when a moderate sized, black dog suddenly appeared before them, barking its' tail off.

Sammy and Letty screamed at the sudden loud noise and scrambled to stand behind their sister in fear, Sian moving forward protectively to kick the dog if she had to.

"Get away! Get away!" she yelled at the dog, kicking her foot at it to scare it away.

The dog barked a few more times before a loud whistle sounded close by; "Raven! Sit boy!"

Instantaneously, the dog quit its' loud noise and sat down obediently. Sian stared at the canine with cautious eyes, her head snapping up when she heard a warm, feminine chuckle. There, she saw a woman walking up to her who looked to be in her mid-twenties with long, raven black hair, russet colored sin, and three strange scars running from the hairline on the right side of her head to the tips of her fingers on her right hand.

The woman laughed as she bent down to pet the black dog, looking at Sian apologetically, "Sorry about that, Raven was just a little excited."

"Excited? He came out of nowhere with all this barking, scaring the daylights out of my little brother and sister. That seemed almost demonic to me," Sian countered seriously, almost glaring at the dog.

The woman laughed again, standing up and hooking her hands in the back of her jeans, "Again, I apologize. Are the kids okay?"

Sian looked down at Sammy and Letty, noting the way they still stood behind her, clutching her legs as they peered at the woman from the safety of their big sister.

"They're still a little shaken up, but I guess they'll be alright," Sian confirmed, looking back at the woman and gauging her.

She noted that the woman, once you got passed the scars on her face, was actually very pretty with a warm smile and a kind disposition. However, it was those scars that kept catching Sian's attention. She decided not to stare too much though, finding it rude and probably very uncomfortable for the woman; too bad Sammy and Letty didn't feel the same way.

"Shian, the lady has big marks on her face. Like a monster came and cut her up," Sammy whispered loudly, slurring her name, as Letty played with her little fingers.

"Ssshhhh, you talk too much," Sian shushed the little boy as she pushed his face into her leg.

Surprisingly, the woman took no offense to that and instead, let out a hearty laugh. Sian merely stared at her, unsure of how to react; where she came from, if you noticed someone's imperfection, that person would automatically fly off the deep end and everything would turn to drama and chaos. The woman cleared her throat after laughing and looked at the teenager, letting out a final giggle before saying,

"It's alright, don't worry too much about it. I get questions about my scars a lot from other people that pass through here, just like you get questions a lot about your eyes, am I right?"

Sian was taken aback by her observation, looking the woman up and down as she answered, "You're not far from the truth."

"I bet I'm not," the woman replied, smiling playfully, "So, what is the story behind your eyes?"

"No story, really. It's a deformity; the brown color pigment never fully developed in my eyes, leaving them a pale blue from the time I was a baby. It's a flaw, not a gift," Sian explained.

"It could be considered a gift though. Not many people of your race have eyes as pretty as those," the woman remarked with that same, playful grin.

"Well aren't I lucky?" Sian shot back sarcastically.

Sian and the woman then commenced to have a Stare Off, both women looking the other in the eye with unwavering determination, neither one of them blinking.

"What in the world are the two of you doing?"

The stalemate had been broken as Grandma Margaret came in with a bursting question, causing both Sian and the woman to and look away. The woman set her eyes on the elderly grandmother and went to her with a warm smile and outstretched arms.

"Ms. Jackson, how are you?" the woman greeted, hugging Grandma Margaret closely.

"I'm doing very well, thank you so very much Emily," Grandma Margaret replied, hugging the woman warmly and shaking her from side to side.

'Oooohhh…so that's Emily,' Sian thought to herself, nodding her head in understanding.

"And it looks like you've already met my grandbabies. That seems to be happening a lot today," Grandma Margaret commented as she bent down to pick up little Letty as Sammy reached up for Sian to pick him up.

"Well, we were talking but we didn't formerly meet," the woman named replied, turning back to Sian with a knowing look and a smile.

Sian smiled back as she hiked Sammy onto her hip and held out her hand, "My name's Sian Carver and these are my siblings, Samuel and Loretta Carver. You can just call them Sammy and Letty though."

"It's very nice to meet you Sian. I'm Emily Young," Emily introduced herself, turning her attention to Sammy as she tickled his stomach, "And it's nice to meet you, too, handsome!"

Sammy crunched his belly as Emily tickled him, squealing and turning his head so his face was nuzzled into Sian's neck, causing the Quilette woman to laugh humorously at the toddler.

"So, now that we are all introduced and acquainted, why don't we get started with some shopping?" Grandma Margaret suggested, looking at Emily with a knowing glance.

"Of course! What can I help you with? What do you need?" Emily asked, raring to go.

"We need a whole new wardrobe for these babies. They came here with only three outfits and I need to fix that," Grandma Margaret replied.

Sian groaned as she said, "Grandma."

"And I will be happy to help," Emily said exuberantly, cutting off Sian's protests, "I'll take Sian and get her some nice outfits to try on. And I'm sure you're more than happy to take Sammy and Letty and have fun?"

"I love my grandbabies! Come on, sweetie, let's go get some clothes!" Grandma Margaret agreed all too excitedly as Sammy was taken from Sian and placed on his feet, Letty joining him as their grandmother led them over to the small, kid's section of the store.

Sian was about to protest some more before Emily quieted her down and turned her towards the other part of the store.

"Now don't be difficult because I can see you about to do just that," she said in a serious yet playful voice, "Just try on the clothes I pick for you and be happy okay? Trust me, you'll be satisfied."

Sian was unsure, unwilling even, but she allowed for Emily to whisk her away to the changing rooms, the teenage girl spending a good part of her day in the Fitting Room, trying on article of clothing after article of clothing.

Who knew shopping could take so much work?

* * *

Sian sighed as she laid back onto her queen-sized bed after dinner, very grateful for its comfort right then. She still couldn't believe they had spent the majority of the day shopping for clothes and she still couldn't believe they had each gotten 10 new outfits. That was more new clothes she's bought in a day than she's ever bought in a year!

"I guess grandma wasn't kidding when she said she was going to take care of us to the best of her ability," she muttered to herself, staring up at the ceiling.

She remained immobile as thoughts of her day flashed in her head. Despite the fact that she and her siblings have only been in La Push for a day, she's already met three of the locals: Quil, Emily, and Emily's husband, Sam Uley. He had come into the store to give Emily her lunch while Sian was shopping with her grandmother and siblings. The teenage girl couldn't help but stare at the older man considering that his size contradicted his actions toward Emily. The guy was freakin' huge! He was tall with nicely defined muscles and a pretty scary face when he looked serious. However, when he was with Emily, when he was looking into her eyes, it was almost like he saw nothing but her, wanted nothing but her. He was sweet and gentle with her, very kind and loving. Sian couldn't help but to stare, blushing when the man suddenly snapped his attention towards her while she was staring.

Despite the fact that she was caught staring, Sam was totally cool with her. He had welcomed her to La Push and wished that she and her siblings would be comfortable in their new environment. He even welcomed her to his house if she ever wanted to go! Sian wasn't sure about that, but she appreciated everything else he said. So, all in all, today was a good day in her book; she met some nice people, got some new clothes, and pretty much adjusted to life in La Push…well, life in La Push during the summer. Now if she could only figure out what there was fun to do in the small reservation.

"Big sistoh?…big sistoh."

Sian snapped out of her reverie and peered down to the door, catching sight of little Sammy and Letty in her doorway, the two toddlers clad in their pajamas and holding hands as they stared at her.

"Hey you two, what's up?" she asked in a soft voice, sitting up and beckoning for the children to approach her.

Sammy and Letty ran towards their sister, jumping up onto the bed and snuggling into her lap. Sian held them close to her, rubbing their arms as she stared out her window and allowed for silence to fall over them.

"Shian?" Sammy suddenly spoke up, slurring her name once again.

"Yes buddy?" Sian replied.

"When is Tiana coming to ?"

Sian paused for a moment, her hands coming to a stand still before she resumed running her palms up and down their arms a moment later.

"…I don't know, Sammy," she answered after a moment.

"I miss Tiana," Letty said, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she pouted.

"I miss her too, Letty," Sian agreed, staring out her window to the dark night beyond it, "But don't worry too much, you guys, Tiana will come back…she always comes back. Always has and always will."

The two toddlers nodded their heads, Sammy looking up at his older sister and asking, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Me too?" Letty put in, looking up at Sian hopefully.

Sian sighed at her two siblings, wanting to say no and make them sleep in their own beds so they could get used to it. But at the same time, she didn't want to scare them either or make them feel like their fears didn't matter. She knew they were scared to sleep by themselves after sleeping together for so long in the same room; one more night wouldn't hurt would it?

"Okay, you guys can sleep with me," she complied, noting their happy faces a moment later, "But! Tomorrow night, you guys try to sleep in your own beds. Grandma didn't go through all that trouble just for you two to spend every night in my room, you know!"

Sammy and Letty nodded their heads and scrambled towards the headboard, both diving under the covers and awaiting for their sister. Sian watched them, laughing at their antics before standing up and going to turn off the light. She then slipped into the bed with them, lying in between them as the toddlers snuggled against her sides. All was quiet and still in her room, the only sound heard being her own breathing along with that of Sammy and Letty.

"Tomorrow, you guys will try and sleep in your own beds," she whispered softly, staring at nothing, "but if you just can't do it, you're welcome back here. I'll always be here for you guys…always have and always will."

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Jamaican Sunshower: **Okay, well there you go! Tell me what you think! I know it's moving a little slow, but it should start picking up in the next chapter! That's where the boys actually make an official debut! Hahaha! Review please! Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3: The Bonfire

**Jamaican Sunshower: **Okay, funny thing happened! I pretty much had this chapter written up and ready to go, but was questioning whether or not to post it because I hadn't gotten any feedback on the last chapter. Then, as I was checking my email, I saw I had a review from someone that said "keep going, you're doing great" and that review alone gave me push I needed to post this up. I give a big thanks for **Eclipselover! **Thank you for your support! So here ya go! Chapter three of **Save Me From Myself. **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Twilight.

* * *

**Save Me From Myself**

**Chapter 3: The Bonfire**

"Sammy, you be careful! Watch out for your sister!"

"Okay!"

Sian sat back down on the wooden bench as she watched little Sammy and Letty run around the park, climbing on the wooden fortress and sliding down the metal slide. Other small children joined them in their fun as their mothers sat down on benches like the one Sian was occupying and watched them go crazy. The crystal-eyed girl sighed as she leaned her head back against the wooden backing of the bench, staring up at the gray, cloudy sky.

"Wow…been here for a whole two weeks and it's still cloudy as a swamp," she mumbled to herself, watching darker clouds float in front of lighter clouds.

Sian and her siblings have indeed been in La Push for a full two weeks now, the three children getting quite comfortable with living in their grandmother's house. They had gotten a tour of the town, as quick as it was considering how small it was, and even got to go out to Forks, the alternate universe to La Push. It was almost exactly the same only everyone in Forks was pale instead of tan. Big whoop there. Anyway, despite the Carver siblings being in La Push for two weeks, exactly 14 days, Sian hadn't met anybody else since the day she had met Quil, Emily, and Sam. Sure she got to see Emily at least once more, but that's only because Grandma Margaret had gone back to buy some clothes for herself and dragged Sian with her. Other than that, nothing. She hadn't even seen Quil since that day! All she's been doing is going to the park almost everyday to let Sammy and Letty run around and go crazy.

"New friendship…easy come, easy go I guess," she mumbled before jumping slightly at the sound of a thump and a cry.

She snapped her head forward before gasping when she saw little Sammy standing over a little girl who was on the ground crying near the bridge of the fortress. Sian jumped up and ran over to them, pulling Sammy away from the little girl as she knelt down to study her.

"Sammy, what did you do?" Sian asked him sternly, helping the little girl sit up.

"Clair!"

Sian looked up at the familiar voice, her eyes landing on the form of Quil as he ran over to where she was, falling to his knees as he looked at the little girl in a panic.

"What's wrong, Clair? What happened?" he asked frantically, taking the crying girl into his arms.

The little girl, Clair, sniffed and wiped her eyes before replying, "He pushed me."

"Gasp! Sammy, that's not nice to do!" Sian immediately reprimanded the boy.

"I just-I didn't mean to push her! It's just the creepy was going to get her!" Sammy replied.

"The creepy? What's the creepy?" Quil questioned, looking around the park for signs of perhaps a creepy man that was trying to pick up little kids.

"What creepy, Sammy?" Sian asked her little brother.

"The creepy, Shian, the creepy!" Sammy replied, putting his hand to his mouth and sucking on his wrist.

Sian moved his hand and urged him on; "What creepy, Sammy? You have to tell me what it is. What is it? Show me."

Sammy lifted a little finger and pointed towards the bridge of the fortress, Sian and Quil following the direction. At first, she didn't see anything, but after looking really hard, she soon spotted what the little four year old meant to be a 'creepy'.

"A spider? Is that the creepy, Sammy?" Sian asked as she stared at the brown insect dangling from a web.

All Sammy did was nod his head and look at his older sister apologetically, "I sowwy, Shian."

"Oh, I know you're sorry, buddy, but you need to tell her that," Sian responded, pointing to the little girl in Quil's arms."

"Sowwy little girl," Sammy repeated, rubbing his eyes as tears started to form.

"Clair, what do you say?" Quil urged the little girl, looking at her expectedly.

"I eccept your apowogy," Clair replied, a smile on her face.

Sian smiled at the toddler, turning to give Sammy a kiss on his cheek before she became serious again, looking around the park with shifty blue eyes.

"Sammy…where's Letty?" she asked after a moment, Quil, Clair, and Sammy looking around for the other toddler as well.

"Aaaahhhh!"

Sian jumped for the second time that day as a familiar voice screamed out, followed by crying. She turned towards the fortress and gasped in frantic panic as the sight of little Letty with her stuck between the bars of the fortress registered in her mind.

"Oh my god, Letty!" she cried, jumping up and running towards the little girl, Quil close behind her.

A few minutes later- after a bit of pulling, tugging, wiggling, crying, and soothing- the two teenagers and the three toddlers found themselves sitting at a park table, Clair cradled in Quil's arms and a crying Letty cradled in Sian's arms as Sammy sat between them, mindlessly playing with the holes on the surface of the wooden bench.

"It's okay. You're okay, Letty. It's okay," Sian chanted, rocking the little girl back and forth as Letty laid her head on her sister's chest, tears drying on her cheeks as she stared at nothing.

Quil watched the two for a moment, sighing and shaking his head humorously; "Is she going to be okay? That was pretty scary," he commented.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She's just a little shaken up is all," Sian answered, gently stroking Letty's cheek.

"Hmm," Quil hummed before looking down at Clair who was now occupying herself with Sammy, playing whatever imaginary game it was he was playing.

"So, that's the little girl you take care of, huh? She's cute," Sian said, looking at Clair.

"Yeah, this is Clair. She's Emily's niece," Quil replied, smiling down at the little girl.

Sian merely smiled and nodded, giving Letty a kiss on her forehead as the toddler began to move around a little bit. She lifted her head with her fist to her mouth, peering down at her older brother and immediately wanting to join in the mindless game he was playing with Clair. Sian chuckled as she let her little sister sit with the other children, watching them with fond eyes before Quil addressed her again.

"So, how do you like La Push so far? Having fun?" he asked her, smiling kindly.

"As much fun as I'll have while staying on a little reservation that doesn't even have a movie theater," Sian replied with a sarcastic smile.

Quil laughed at her sarcasm, "Yeah, I know we don't have much to offer, but it's a nice place with nice people."

"And horrible weather," the crystal-eyed girl added.

"Hahaha! Yeah, that too…okay, I can't take this anymore!" Quil suddenly exclaimed, pointing at Sian, "I have to ask! Your eyes!"

"Here it comes," Sian muttered to herself, placing her chin in the palm of her hand.

"I'm sorry if you've been asked this a hundred times, but I have to know. How did that happen? I mean, it's not really common for someone of…your…race to have eyes as blue as yours are! Is it a family trait, maybe passed down to every daughter of the family or something? Then again, maybe not cuz Letty doesn't have blue eyes, but seriously, what's the deal?"

Sian waited patiently for Quil to quit his prattling before smiling slowly and tapping the corners of her eyes, "It's a deformity."

"…A what?"

"A deformity. Long story short, my eyes never turned brown like they were supposed to," Sian answered with a shrug.

Quil nodded his head, "That's awesome! I like it!"

"Wow, you would be the first. No one has ever really liked my eyes. People say they make me look crazy or deranged or just plain weird."

"Well, I don't think you look weird and I bet other people here would actually like your eyes and you can meet them tonight! There's going to be a bonfire down by the beach tonight and a bunch of us teens are going to be there. Why don't you come? You can meet all the other kids and make a few friends," Quil suggested, his eyes kind and hopeful.

Sian's eyes, however, looked doubtful; "Eh…I don't know, Quil. I'm not comfortable with bringing Sammy and Letty to a bonfire with a bunch of teenagers," she responded, frowning at the idea.

"Well, can't your grandma watch them? Just for the night?" Quil pressed, urging for a yes.

"I can't do that to her, that's too much," Sian immediately shot down the suggestion, shaking her head.

"Oh, come on, Sian, your grandma loves those kids and I'm sure she would love for you to get out and meet kids your own age."

"…"

"Please?" Quil pleaded, clasping his hands together and looking at her with puppy dog eyes, "You'll have a good time, I promise!"

"…I don't know," Sian replied, starting to crack but trying to hold on to some reason to say no, "I don't even have a ride."

"I'll pick you up and take you home afterwards," Quil replied instantly.

Sian looked at him with narrowed eyes, "You just have all the answers, don't you?"

"Can I take that as a yes?" the young man pressed with an excited smile.

Sian didn't get a chance to answer as the sound of a car horn honking made her turn her head to the parking lot of the park. There, she saw her grandmother's SUV waiting there, the elderly woman waving at her grandchildren from within the car. Sian got up and took Letty in her arms, Sammy getting down to walk next to his sisters.

"Let me ask my grandmother first, okay?" Sian replied reluctantly, rolling her eyes, "Let me at least get permission before I just drop the kids off on her."

"No problem! Totally understand! But here," Quil reached out and pulled Sian's free arm towards him, taking out a pen and writing a series of numbers on her skin, "This is my cell number. Call me or text me when you get an answer okay?"

Sian looked at the number on her arm for a moment before replying, "Okay, thanks Quil. See you later."

With that last good bye, Sian and her siblings made their way to Grandma Margaret's car, the older sister strapping her siblings in before climbing in herself. The older woman started the car and pulled out of the parking space, waving to Quil before she left the park and headed for home.

"So, did you guys have a good time at the park today?" the elderly lady asked her grandchildren with a smile.

"It was okay. Sammy pushed a little girl over and Letty got her head stuck," Sian answered, looking out the window.

"Oh my goodness! Is she alright?" Grandma Margaret cried, looking in her rearview mirror at Letty who was playing with her shoes, unaware of her grandmother's worried look.

"She's fine, grandma," Sian reassured her, "and the little girl was fine too. Apparently she was Emily's niece, Clair? Quil was taking care of her today."

"Oh, so that's why he was there today," Grandma Margaret replied slyly, nodding her head slowly.

"Please don't make it into something it's not," Sian dead-panned, narrowing her eyes as she stared out the window.

"I'm not, I'm not," Grandma Margaret replied with a smile before the numbers on Sian's arm caught her attention, "So, I see he gave you his number."

"Hmm? Oh yeah, he did. Said to text him later when I have an answer."

"An answer? An answer to what?" Grandma Margaret questioned, looking at her granddaughter curiously.

Sian looked down at the armrest on the door, fiddling with the doorknob, "Um…he invited me to a bonfire on the beach tonight with a bunch of other kids my age. Said it would give me a chance to make some friends."

"And I agree," the elderly lady replied.

"…Excuse me?" Sian asked after a moment's pause.

"I think Quil is right. I think you should go out and meet some kids your age, make some new friends. It will be good for you."

Sian was silent, stunned actually, with her mouth hanging open, "…So…you're saying I should go then?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Grandma Margaret responded with a smile on her face.

"But what about Sammy and Letty?" the crystal-eyed girl continued, giving her grandmother the same excuses that she gave Quil in order to avoid going.

"I'll watch them, darling! We'll play games, do some arts and crafts, and when they're tired I'll get them ready for bed! It's not biggie!" the older woman answered easily.

"But grandma-"

"Sian, sweetheart, listen to me," Grandma Margaret cut her off, putting a hand on her knee, "you need to go out and have some fun every now and then. For the past two weeks you've done nothing but stay in the house and play mother with Sammy and Letty. You need to take some time for you."

The teen girl looked at her grandmother, uncertainty riddling her mind.

"Sian, go to the bonfire. Have fun and just be a teenager. You don't stay young forever, trust me," Grandma Margaret finished, chuckling at her double meaning.

Sian remained silent, opting for just staring out the window as the green scenery rushed past them. Within no time, they were back at Grandma Margaret's house, all three children and the elderly lady in piling into the kitchen as she went about taking things out for lunch.

"Now then, who's hungry for some sandwiches?" Grandma Margaret asked, looking at Sammy and Letty.

"Me! Me! Me!" the toddlers exclaimed, both of them putting their hands up.

Grandma Margaret and Sian both giggled at the children, the teenager getting up to help her grandmother prepare lunch only to be swatted away and practically kicked out of the kitchen.

"No, no, I got it, Sian. You need to go and call Quil to let him know that you're going to the bonfire," the elderly woman said, turning her back to her granddaughter.

"What?" the teen cried in surprise.

"You heard me, young lady, no march!" Grandma Margaret ordered, trying to look stern though failing as a playful smile spread across her face.

Sian merely shook her head before begrudgingly making her way into the den for some privacy. She flopped onto the black couch with a heavy sigh, taking out her phone and inputting the numbers from her arm into the device. She stared at the number for a minute or two, sighing through her nose and rolling her eyes before she decided to just send a text instead of calling the Quilette teen.

_**To: Quil**_

_**Hey Quil, it's Sian. R u there?**_

Sian sent the message and dropped her phone onto the couch next to her, waiting for his reply. Almost immediately she heard a ding as a message had already arrived.

**From: Quil**

**I'm here. Dat was quick. So, wats the final verdict?**

Sian sighed before typing her reply and sending it.

_**To: Quil**_

_**It's a yes**_

Ding!

**From: Quil**

**Gr8! So I'll pick u up at 7, ok?**

_**To: Quil**_

_** Fine by me**_

Ding!

**From: Quil**

**Awesome! C u then! =]**

Sian stared at the message for a moment longer before sighing and slipping her cell back into her pocket. She sat there in silence for a bit, staring up at the ceiling, unmoving, just thinking.

'This better be worth it,' she thought to herself, looking towards the doorway as her grandmother's voice called out to her.

"Sian, your lunch is ready!"

"Okay grandma!" Sian answered, standing up and making her way into the kitchen where Sammy and Letty were seated on stools, both greedily gobbling down PB&J sandwiches with slices of apples and some water.

"So, is Quil coming to pick you up or do you need a ride?" Grandma Margaret asked as Sian took a seat at the kitchen island with her siblings.

"He's picking me up. He said he'll be here at 7," the teen replied, taking a bite of her own PB&J.

"That's good! You'll have so much fun, baby girl, I'm sure of it!" Grandma Margaret chirped, patting Sian's arm affectionately.

The blue-eyed girl gave her grandmother a strained smile only to drop it and roll her eyes as soon as the elderly woman's back was turned. Sammy and Letty didn't miss the action, both giggling when they saw it.

* * *

The day came and went and soon it was nearly 7 o'clock. Sian waited in the den for Quil to arrive, drawing pictures with her brother and sister in order to pass the time. Thinking it might be a little chilly at the beach, she had adorned herself in a pair of black, skinny jeans, black, blue, and gray high-top Sketchers, a light blue, baby-tee underneath a gray jacket. Yes, she was going to a bon_fire_, but still, it was going to be at the beach and the heat could only reach so far.

Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!

At the sound of the doorbell ringing, Grandma Margaret went to answer it, smiling warmly as the vision of Quil became apparent.

"Well, good evening, Quil," she greeted the youth kindly.

"Hi, Ms. Jackson. Is Sian ready?" Quil asked, returning the warm smile she was giving him.

"She sure is! Sian, Quil is here!" Grandma Margaret called into the house.

A moment later, after she said good-bye to Sammy and Letty with a kiss, Sian appeared in the doorway, giving Quil an uneasy smile, "Hey."

"Hey! Ready to go?" Quil asked her, smiling excitedly.

Sian cocked her head to the side as she presented herself, "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

"Cool. Let's go then. Bye Ms. Jackson!"

"Bye grandma."

"Bye kids! Have fun and be safe!" the elderly lady bid to the two teens, watching from the doorway as they jumped into Quil's red car and took off into the night.

Sian stared out the window at the passing scene, something she finds herself doing a lot now, bouncing her knee anxiously as they made their way towards the beach. Quil noticed her nervousness and chuckled, patting her hand reassuringly.

"Hey, you don't need to be so nervous. They'll all love you, I'm sure of it," he said comfortingly, earning a scoff of disagreement.

"Yeah right. You don't even love me," she shot back, starting to bite on her nails out of habit.

Quil was about to retort to her comment before he stopped to think about it, finding that she was indeed right. He didn't really love her, but he did like her to some extent, so that meant something.

"Okay, they'll be accepting of you. Is that better?" he revised his original statement sarcastically, smiling at the teen girl next to him.

Sian looked at him with a roll of her eyes before she let out a giggle and shook her head, "Yeah, that's a lot better…thanks, Quil, for inviting me out and all."

The young man merely shrugged his shoulders as he kept his eyes on the road, a goofy smile on his face, "Hey, no problem! What are friends for?"

Sian was so close to retorting to that, to correcting him actually, but decided against it. If he wanted to think that they were friends, then who was she to tell him otherwise. Besides, in time, they could actually be really good friends, all she had to do was wait. The rest of the car ride went by in a comfortable silence, Sian delving back into her state of anxiety as they neared the beach with each passing mile. 15 minutes later finds our two teens pulling up into a parking space at the La Push Beach, the flames of a fire glowing farther on the sand. Quil and Sian exited the car and began to make their way towards the flames and the group surrounding them.

"Well look who finally decided to show up!" a boy from the group cracked once Sian and Quil reached them.

The crystal-eyed teen immediately assessed the 7 teenagers before her, 5 boys and 2 girls, all of which were looking from Quil to her and back again curiously. Sian looked around at all of them, her eyes landing on the familiar face of the tall, shorthaired boy from two weeks ago. He was sitting on a log to the left of where she was standing, a smile on his face as he looked at her with warm eyes, the look making her avert her eyes to the group again.

Quil rolled his eyes and grinned at the boy before saying, "Whatever! I was just picking up a new friend!"

Here, all eyes averted to Sian as Quil introduced her to everyone, "Guys, this is Sian Carver, Ms. Jackson's granddaughter. Sian, meet my friends. That's Paul, Jared, Embry, Kim, Embry's girlfriend, Jacob, Leah and Seth, Leah's younger brother."

Sian looked everyone over, nodding her head in acknowledgement and saying, "Nice to meet you."

The 7 teens didn't say anything, they just continued staring at her, scrutinizing her with curious gazes. Sian started to fidget under their stares, averting her eyes to the sand beneath her feet, to the flames of the fire, to the waves of the ocean and back again. Quil clicked his tongue and looked at his friends disapprovingly.

"Seriously, you guys? Staring is not nice, especially if you're staring at someone new. Look how uncomfortable you're making her," he chastised, putting his arm around the nervous teen.

"No need to put me in the spot light anymore than I already am," she muttered as she looked off to the side, heat crawling up her neck at all the attention she was given.

"How can we not stare at her? The girl's got blue eyes. What can of black person has blue eyes?" the one named Paul questioned, smirking at Quil and Sian.

"What kind of Indian teen is shorter than a 12 year old?" Sian immediately shot back, her defenses kicking in.

All the other teens were silent for a few, agonizing moment, making the blue-eyed teen feel as if she had crossed some line and started preparing herself to make a run for it. However, the tension was broken as they all started laughing, Jared and Embry punching Paul in the shoulder playfully as Jacob clapped his hands, Kim giggled to herself, and Leah and Seth pointed at the shorter male. Paul scowled at all of them, rolling his eyes and shrugging his friends off as he looked at the ground.

"You totally deserved that, man, you really did!" Jared howled with laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. That was a cheap shot," Paul grumbled indignantly.

"No, that was a short shot!" Quil cracked, slapping his knee before turning to Sian, "Good one! That was a good one!"

Sian gave something close to a half smile, the corners of her mouth just barely tugging up as Quil took a seat on the log to his right with Leah and Seth. This left the blue-eyed, ebony girl to stand there awkwardly, watching as all the other teens continued picking on Paul. She jumped slightly when she felt something tap her hand, looking down to see Jacob looking back at her with a kind smile.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked her.

Sian just stared at him, feeling a slight shudder run up her spine at the sound of his deep, rich voice, and replied, "Um…yeah. Yeah, I'm fine… thanks."

Jacob's smiled got bigger as he scooted over on the log, patting the empty space next to him and said, "Here, sit down. Don't just stand there."

The girl looked around again, biting her lower lip before she cautiously took a seat next to the short haired, muscular teen, although she pretty much stayed on the edge of the log. Jacob chuckled at the action, looking at her with sparkling brown eyes.

"Why you sitting so far away? Are you afraid of me?" he asked jokingly.

"I don't know. Should I be?" Sian shot back, keeping her guard up.

She received a playful smile as an answer to her question; "Naw, you got nothing to be afraid of. I wouldn't hurt anyone that didn't deserve it."

"Hmm," Sian hummed, looking him up and down, "I guess I'll have to just take your word for it."

"I guess so," Jacob said humorously, another rumbling chuckle leaving his lips.

Sian merely stared at him, watching his facial features as the light from the fire danced across his russet skin. She wasn't going to lie on this one, he was pretty handsome, but that's what made her cautious. The handsome ones were always the ones with an agenda and she hated that.

"So," he started after a moment of silence, his brown eyes boring into her blue ones, "Where did you move from?"

"Out of state," she replied, staring at the fire herself.

"Um…okay? What state?" Jacob pushed.

Crystal blue eyes raised up to meet dark brown as she replied, "California."

"Woah, all the way out there huh?" Jacob whistled, staring at the flames too.

"Yup…so far away," Sian responded, playing with the dolphin ring on the middle finger of her left hand.

Jacob watched her as she absently twiddled her fingers, smiling at her cautiousness and the way she guarded herself with her answers around him. She was most likely the same way around other people, too, telltale signs that she had secrets to hide and was being really careful on keeping them. The young man found her very interesting, very quiet, very funny and very…beautiful. He wanted to know her, wanted to know her secrets so he could tell her that everything was going to be okay.

"So, how do you like La Push so far? Is it fun enough for you yet?" he asked in a playful manner.

"…It's peaceful and safe, a good place for Sammy and Letty to be, I guess," Sian answered after staring into the fire for a few seconds more before raising her head to look into his brown eyes.

Jacob perked at the two new names that left her lips, "Sammy and Letty?"

"My little brother and sister. They came with me out here," Sian reiterated.

"Oh…what about your parents? They didn't come with you too?"

"No," was the simple answer as the blue-eyed girl's stare became distant.

"Oh…" Jacob replied lamely, trying to recover the conversation from the awkwardness of her answer, "Well…that's cool too! I mean, they let you come out here by yourself! They must really trust you!"

Sian didn't say anything as she stared at the ground this time, slowly raising her head and looking at Jacob with blank blue eyes as a forced smile made it's way to her lips.

"Yeah…sure…let's say that. My parents are cool and they trust me," she repeated in a sarcastic voice.

The tall young man couldn't find the breath to respond to her words, they were so chilling and full of…pain? Hate, maybe? It surprised him yet intrigued him all the same as well. Sian finally noticed his discomfort and gave a soft giggle while shaking her head.

"Oh man…sorry about that. It was uncalled for," she apologized, trying to wave it off.

Thankfully, Quil helped them get over the awkward moment by handing them a couple of long sticks and passed around a bag of large marshmallows. Sian's mood perked up a little, realizing that they were going to roast the marshmallows over the fire; this was a while new experience for her, roasting marshmallows over a real bonfire. This was something she's only seen on TV and it made her a little bit happier.

"Are these sticks clean?" she couldn't help but ask as she stared at her stick and then at the marshmallow, "I really don't want to die because my marshmallow was poisoned by a dirty stick."

Jacob laughed at her joke, taking her stick and stabbing the fluffy treat with the end of it, "You'll be fine, trust me. I've eaten a bunch of these things off of sticks and I'm still alive."

"Right…I'm going to laugh if you kill over tomorrow," was her playful reply.

Jacob pretended to be stabbed in the heart as he looked at her with a crestfallen look, "Madame…I am…shocked and appalled that you would say such a thing! Why, that hurt my pride as a man!"

Sian tried to fight, tried to fight with all her might, but in the end, she lost the battle as a humorous smile spread to her lips. Jacob watched her face closely, trying to see around her black, curly hair and laughed in victory when he saw her smile.

"Hah! I did it! I got you to smile!" he cheered, nudging her with his arm.

"Whatever. I'm only laughing because your face looks funny," she shot back, giggling into her hand.

"Okay, now that one really did hurt. Wow," Jacob said as he shook his head, Sian laughing out loud this time because she just couldn't hold it in.

Jacob reveled in her laughter, finding it to be as sweet as bells, just as he thought. The rest of the night went on without a hitch, Sian starting to feel more and more comfortable with the kids around her as they all joked and laughed and played around and ate roasted marshmallows, a treat Sian thoroughly enjoyed. She liked the personality of each person there: Paul making her laugh with his macho man attitude accompanied by his flirtatious ways, Jared with his sensibility, Embry with his witty remarks and sweet nature, Kim with her kindness and gentleness, Quil with his down to earth attitude, Leah with her strong personality, though that made Sian a little wary of her, and Seth with his playful manner. Jacob was someone that she felt especially welcomed with because he just had that sort of aura about him, very kind and warm. All in all, Sian was enjoying herself for the first time in long time with kids her own age. And she didn't feel bothered or threatened or tense in the least.

It was nearing midnight now and the flames of the bonfire were starting to die out, signaling to the teens that it was time to pack it in. The boys ran down to get some water from the ocean so they could put the fire out in one swoop while the girls began to gather all of their things.

"So, Sian, did you enjoy yourself?" Kim asked her with a sweet smile.

The smile was contagious as the blue-eyed girl gave her the same courtesy, "Yeah, it was fun. Everyone here is really nice."

"I'm glad. We hardly ever get new visitors and when we do, we try our best to make them feel welcomed," Kim replied, touching Sian's shoulder.

"And you are one NEW visitor," Leah teased as she walked past them, heading to the cars parked away from the shore.

Seth shook his head at his sister, addressing Sian with a smile as he said, "Don't mind her, she's a bit of a meanie sometimes, but she's cool. It was nice meeting you, Sian. I hope we can hang out again sometime."

The girl smiled and nodded her head as the young boy made his way towards the cars as well, the blue-eyed girl turning to Kim once again and saying, "I guess that's why my grandmother likes it here so much then."

The two girls giggled before they, too, made it over to the cars to wait for the boys. A few minutes later and several tries at trying to get the fire to stop coming back to life, the boys finally made joined the girls and Seth at the cars, each one piling into the respective rides to go home. Sian said good night to each one before stepping into Quil's car, said young man joining her a moment later.

"So, did you have fun Sian?" Quil asked her as he pulled out the parking lot in front of Jacob's Rabbit.

Sian looked behind her to Jacob, giggling as the young man waved at her from the driver's seat of his car, and then turned back around to face the front of answer Quil's question.

"Yeah…I did. Thanks for inviting me, Quil," she said gratefully, a smile on her face.

"Hey, no problem. Thanks for coming," he replied with a smile on his face as well, "It was fun having you there. Everyone pretty much likes you."

Sian didn't reply, she just smiled and turned back around to stare out the window, perfectly content with her night as they left behind the beach and wonderful memories of a fun night and new friends made.

'We are definitely going to be alright.'

**End Chapter

* * *

**

**Jamaican Sunshower: **Yay! Hope you guys liked it! Review please! Ciao for now! Hehehe!


End file.
